Jealous
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Jika hubungan kita tidak dilandasi dengan kepercayaan dan kejujuran, lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan ini? Apakah akan kandas atau masih dapat dipertahankan? / KrisTao. BL. Yaoi. By: Onyx Shappire #KTDayEventINA


_**JEALOUS**_

 _ **By: Onyx Shappire**_

 _ **Edited by: Sky**_ _ **lar.K**_

Summary: "Jika hubungan kita tidak dilandasi dengan kepercayaan dan kejujuran, lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan ini? Apakah akan kandas atau masih dapat dipertahankan?" #KTDayEventINA

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

At Apartement

Saat ini aku sedang duduk sambil menonton Tv, aku sungguh bosan karena tidak ada Kris-gege disini. Karena selama 3 hari terakhir ini ia sedang berada di Jepang karena ada urusan dan tinggal 4 hari lagi gege akan kembali ke Korea. Hahh... Waktu 4 hari rasanya sangat lama.

"Gege cepatlah kembali." lirihku seolah Kris-gege bisa mendengarnya.

Karena rasa bosan, aku memencet remot tv dengan sembarangan, berusaha mencari chanel yang menarik, namun kegiatan memencet remot itu terhenti saat ada berita yang mengejutkanku.

"Seorang pengusaha muda dan sukses yang bernama KRIS WU sedang digosipkan dekat dengan gadis keturunan bangsawan yang diketahui bernama Victoria. Mereka tertangkap kamera sedang makan bersama di sebuah restoran di Jepang, dan gosip ini semakin diperkuat dengan keadaan mereka yang sedang berdua saja. Dan benarkah ada hubungan spesial di antara mereka? Apakah mereka memang..."

PIIIP

Aku segera mematikan televisi yang ada di depanku , aku sungguh kaget dengan berita yang baru saja kuketahui. Memang hubungan ku dan Kris-gege tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun, kecuali keluarga kami. Memang kami sengaja merahasiakan hubungan ini, karena aku tidak mau hubungan kami dipublikasikan. Dan kalimat yang diucapkan penyiar telivisi tadi masih terngiang dikepalaku. Hingga membuatku tak tahan untuk menangis. Aku segera berlari kekamar karena aku sudah tak kuat untuk menahan air mataku lebih lama lagi.

Dikamar aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Toh tidak ada yang mendengarkan tangisanku. Aku merasa sangat kecewa dan kesal karena Kris-gege tidak jujur padaku bahwa ia dan Victoria pernah makan bersama. Aku merasa di khianati, aku merasa hubungan ini sungguh sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Untuk apa di teruskan jika tidak ada kejujuran didalamnya. Tapi ketika membanyangkan hubungan kami telah usai, aku merasa tak bisa. Aku masih sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Hiks... Hiks... Hikss...

Sangking sedihnya, aku tak menyadari ada sepasang kaki yang mendekat kearahku. Aku baru menyadarinya saat ada seseorang yang memelukku.

"Baby, kenapa menangis? Apa ada masalah? " Suara itu, suara seseorang yang menjadi alasan ku menagis, suara itu suara Kris-gege.. Tapi setelah mendengar suaranya bukannya membuat tangisanku berhenti tapi justru tangisanku semakin keras. Dan setelah sadar aku langsung menghempaskan tangannya yang saat ini memelukku.

"KENAPA KAU DISINI!? PERGIII! JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU LAGI! AKU BENCI PADAMU! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMUUU!" teriakku padanya, dapat kulihat bahwa wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Namun aku tak memperdulikan nya, semua yang ia lakukan padaku sungguh membuat hatiku sangat sakit."

"Baby, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti dan kenapa kau membenciku? Apa salahku padamu?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan bahwa ia masih syok dengan ucapku, terbesitt rasa bersalah muncul dihatku, namun aku mencoba untuk menghiraukannya. Saat mengingat apa yang ia lakukan membuat rasa marahku membuncah.

"KAU BILANG KAU SALAH APA? APA KAU PURA-PURA BODOH ATAU KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR LUPA? AKU SANGAT KECEWA PADAMU, KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU? KAU TAUKAN AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI YANG NAMANYA KEBOHONGAN! DAN SEKARANG AKU HARUS MENERIMA KEBOHONGAN ITU DARIMU! ORANG YANG KU PERCAYA!" Aku berusaha memberinya alasan kenapa aku begini dan sepertinya ia masih tak memahaminya. Memang wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, tapi ku yakin ia masih belum bisa memproses ucapanku.

"GEGE, KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU? KENAPA KAU TAK BERTERUS TERANG BAHWA KAU PERNAH MAKAN DENGAN VICTORIA SAAT KAU DI JEPANG? KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGETAHUINYA DARI TELEVISI BUKAN DARI MULUTMU SENDIRI ? APA KAU PUNYA HUBUNGAN DENGANNYA DAN KAU BERUSAHA UNTUK MENUTUPINYA DARIKU? JAWAB GE! AKU TAK BUTUH DIAMMU." Ucapku dengan wajah yang kuyakini sangat buruk.

"Ahh.. karena itu... maafkan gege, gege tak bermaksud membohongimu. Tolong berikan gege kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha mendengarkan penjelasanmu ge,"

* * *

.

S

K

I

P

.

* * *

Kini aku dan Kris-gege sedang ada dibalkon apartemen. Aku sudah mendengarkan penjelasannya, dan itu sedikit menenangkanku. Ternyata aku salah paham. Kata Kris-gege, saat itu ia dan Victoria hanya makan biasa. Dan Victoria adalah teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, sehingga saat gege dan Victoria-eonnie bertemu mereka mencoba untuk menjalin komunikasi kembali dan sekalian dengan makan bersama. Bahkan Kris-gege menelfon Victoria-eonnie yang sedang ada di Jepang untuk menyakinkanku. Dan setelah itu aku percaya dengannya dan menganggap diriku begitu bodoh karena mudah cemburu. Tapi aku masih kesal karean ia tak jujur padaku.

"Baby, sekarang kau percaya kan? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, aku dan dia hanya berteman. Ingat hanya TEMAN, bahkan ia sudah punya tunangna di sana, jadi jangan bersikap seperti tadi ne. Gege tak suka melihatmu menangis."

"Itukan juga salah gege, gege kan tau aku benci dibohongi tapi malah berbohong padaku. Jadi itu juga bukan salahku, itu juga karena salahmu!" aku berusaha membela diriku.

"Baiklah gege mengalah. Maafkan gege ne, gege tidak akan berbohong lagi padamu, dan ingat gege hanya mencintaimu, baby Tao."

"Ne, gege.. aku juga mencintai gege. Saranghae.."

"Ne, nado saranghae." ucap Kris-gege.

Dan malam itupun berakhir dengan bahagia, tidak ada patah hati, tidak ada kesedihan yang ada hanya kebahagiaan. Aku akan berusaha untuk mempercayainya mulai saat ini. Saranghae gege..."

The End

Please give your support in review box for the author :)


End file.
